Incredibles: Salvation of Humanity
"Before the New Timeline... There was the Dark Wars Timeline!" - Tagline Incredibles: Salvation of Humanity is a prequel to Incredibles: Genesis of The Past, and a short game that takes place before the latter. Taking place 4 weeks before the events of GOTP, this game explains how Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Aiden, Warpath and all the other Heroes found the Reality Terrain Device to travel back in time. Playing as Dash, players must infiltrate a massive Armada Research Facility in Los Angeles, the destroyed and ruined city where the Armada's Defence Line is centered. With the fate of Humanity at stake, Dash and the others must destroy this Facility and retrieve the Reality Terrain Device to travel back in time before the War, and stop the Armada! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2018, a few months before Genesis of The Past. The game takes place in a Retro Future, in the year 2014. This is the only game in the series to involve Dieselpunk and other Retro Future styles (this is explained in-game, saying that the Villain Armada has rebuilt America's cities in a Retro Future style). Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Benedict Cumberbatch as Buddy Pine/Syndrome * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Keith Arem as Casey Hopkins/Warpath * Brian Bloom as John Campbell/Bishop Character Profiles Dashiell Parr (New Incredibles) - Dash is the 11 year old son of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. After he and his family were resurrected by a redeemed Syndrome using Time Travel (although this means they never died in the first place, technically), Dash reunited with Clementine, Jacks and the rest of the Hero Coalition and now gets ready to lead them in the Liberation of Los Angeles. In this game, Dash wields an M16-SC, an Assault Rifle equipped with Heat Sink, Direct Energy Laser Bullets, Grenade Launcher and ACOG Scope. Clementine Everett (New Incredibles) - Dash's closest friend (later love interest in the New Timeline) and member of the Hero Coalition. After dealing a crippling blow to the Armada, she seeks to finish the evil faction off by travelling back in time with Dash to the Original Reality. Clementine uses a VE-35 Direct Energy Railgun, a Railgun that can blow off a Human's arm and ribs simultaneously, equipped with Heat Sink and Advanced Rifling Technology. Jackson Pearce (New Incredibles) - Member of the Hero Coalition and nephew to infamous Hacker, Aiden Pearce. Jacks is a critical member to the Coalition, being chosen as one of three people (others being Dash and Clementine) to go back in time 3 months and finish the War Against the Armada before it even begins. Jacks uses an RW1 Carbine Assault Rifle with a RXI Scope, Advanced Rifling and Tracker Launcher (an attachment that fires a Threat Grenade from the weapon's Underbarrel, highlighting enemies through walls and pieces of cover). Violet Parr - Dash's sister and member of the Hero Coalition, carries an M249 SAW Light Machin Gun with a Long Barrel, Extended Magazine and ACOG Scope. Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible - Dash and Violet's father, founding member of the Hero Coalition. Due to his size and strength, Mr. Incredible carries an XMG-1 Minigun with a Laser Sight, Extended Mag and Lockdown Integration Mode (which allows the Minigun to dig it's Cybernetic Hold into the user's arm, basically turning said user into a MECH, only the MECH only covers the arm!). Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible - Dash and Violet's mother and founding member of the Hero Coalition. Mrs. Incredible carries an M14A4 with a Red Dot Scope, Advanced Rifling and a Quickdraw Grip. Plot The game starts with a black screen as a computer-like text comes up, saying "In the year 2014, an evil and mysterious fleet of Villains known as The Villain Armada, attacked the planet Earth. Viewing Human freedom as a threat to the Multiverse's existence, the Armada decided to strike first. After a full scale Invasion and a massive, cataclysmic battle with its good counterpart, the Hero Coalition, the Armada destroyed most of Earth's cities, killing 1 billion people in the process. The survivors of this disaster called the event 'The Great Invasion'. They lived only to face a new nightmare... The War Against the Villain Armada! To hunt down and eradicate the remains of the Human Race, the Armada developed a massive Assembly Line of Superhuman-killing robots known as Sentinels. As the War rages on, Hero Coalition leaders grow desperate. Some believe one Superhuman holds the key to salvation, others believe he is a false prophet, but these non-believers will be proven wrong. This Superhuman's name is Dashiell Parr, the 11 year old son of two Legendary Heroes. The year is 2014." as the screen turns to black, and shows the title 'Incredibles: Salvation of Humanity' as the Opening Credits finish, and the game begins. The game starts off the East Coast as Dashiell Parr, Clementine Everett, Violet Parr and Jackson Pearce are all inside a Stealth Chopper, which flies over the Ruins of Metroville, a former City of Heroes and now a ruined city with gray skies, fallen skyscrapers and streets that haven even torn to bits, littered with corpses, destroyed Tanks and crashed VTOL Warships. As the Heroes land and get off the Chopper, they see a massive Advanced Orbital Transport crashed into the Hero Coalition Tower, with the front of the Ship buried in the ground as the rest of the massive Ship sticks up from the ground. Dash then looks at the destroyed Advanced Orbital Ship and says "I remember that. The Battle of Metroville was where we lost that thing." (that was a nod to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, where the same Ship crashed into the city during the Battle of Metroville at the start of BOA) as Clementine tells him "Yeah, I remember that. You, me and Jacks were in the centre of that battle. Let's get to the others." as they go through the city streets and look for the Coalition Hideout. The Heroes then go Underground and find their fellow Heroes waiting for them, such as Mr. Incredible and Aiden Pearce, and they meet near a War Room. Mr. Incredible then says to all of them "Alright. Listen, guys... Tonight, is the most important night in Human history. When we go to Los Angeles in 5 hours, we will determine the fate of the Human Race." and Dash asks "What's the mission? Why, out of all the Battles, is this the most important?" and Mr. Incredible looks at Mrs. Incredible, who just nods to signal him to tell Dash. Mr. Incredible then tells his son "Because we're going to get an important device known as Reality Terrain. It's a Time Machine that allows Heroes and Villains to travel to a different Time, or another Reality. We've learnt that Ozone is planning to use this thing to send the massive Invasion Force to different worlds." and Clementine says "They're turning their gaze to the rest of the Multiverse. They don't just want Earth-616, they want all the other Infinite Earths." and Jacks asks "Wait, aren't there, like, billions and billions of Earths in the Multiverse? It would take them thousands of years to take over the whole Multiverse. Hell, they might not be able to do it at all!" and Dash tells him "We still have to steal it. If one Invasion Force gets into the Reality Terrain Device, then the Multiverse will be thrust into war for another 1 million years." and the Heroes all plan their attack on the Los Angeles Armada Facility where the Reality Terrain Device is being built. After the Heroes plan their attack, Dash and Clementine are seen in a Weapons Room, and Clementine says "Dash, when we get to Los Angeles... What should we do if the Armada sends its Invasion Force through the RTD?" and Dash answers "I don't know, Clem. Hope that the rest of the Multiverse can hold them off, I guess. Or we could go into the Machine ourselves and get the whole Coalition to stop them." and Clementine tells him "You've given 6 billion people so much hope. You and your family are about to lead 200 million people across America to take down the largest Military force in the Multiverse. This is going to be fast-paced and really intense. Bullets will be flying everywhere, explosions will be going off, Choppers and Jets will be crashing. What exactly are you going to do after this? After the Armada's defeat, I mean." and Dash answers "Well... A cold drink would be nice." and the two laugh at the joke, and Clementine says "You really know how to lighten the mood, Dash. Come on, sounds like your dad's about to make his speech." as they go to the massive Hall of Heroes, which has destroyed statues and graves of Fallen Heroes in it, as thousands of people are gathering to see Mr. Incredible while billions of others listen in on his Global speech against the Armada. In front of thousands of Coalition Troops, and billions of others watching the Broadcast from other Underground Bases, Mr. Incredible stands and says "I look at each of you, and I see the marks of this long and terrible War. But tomorrow, when we go to Los Angeles... We will beat the Armada back, and they will know that this is OUR planet, our Reality! When the Armada has been destroyed, crippled and in ruins, then they will know we fought for our children, and our children's children, so they would not have to carry these marks! But if we die tonight, or we fail... Then Mankind will die, and all hope for freedom will be lost. But that will NEVER happen! On this night, we take back our world!!" as the crowd cheers, along with billions of others watching. As the Heroes all load up for the Attack on Los Angeles Research Facility, Mr. Incredible meets Dash, Clementine and all the others in the War Room, saying "Dash, Clementine... We need you two to go to LA ahead of planning. We're going to stay behind and wait for you two to signal us." and Dash asks "How are we going to get there?" and Aiden says "Well, Los Angeles is an Occupied City that hasn't been completely destroyed. The Armada has a massive Bullet Train that runs on a Railway between Metroville and Los Angeles. If you two could get on that, you can send an Encrypted Signal to us on the Los Angeles Outskirts and then we send a Bombing Run to start the attack." and the team agrees on the mission, then Dash and Clementine ready up for the mission. 6 hours later, Dash and Clementine are seen at the Armada Checkpoint near the Railway, and a Bullet Train comes in and the passengers start to board it. Dash then enters the crowd, followed by Clementine, and the two hide in plain sight as a PA says "Welcome to Bullet Train IFRE-5. Next stop is at San Francisco, and Atlanta. Proceeding to Metroville will take approximately 15 hours." and Dash mutters "Fucking Armada asshole. Looks like this is going to be a long travel, Clem." as they board the Bullet Train along with the other passengers, and the PA says "Attention: any weapons found on an individual must be turned in immediately. Any attempt to avoid this mandatory rule will be treated as an act of hostility, and will result in immediate arrest and/or execution." and they head for a Passenger Room, and Clementine explains "The Armada transports these Trains through the States, and they have Passengers and War Supplies. Hundreds of Civilians are transferred to different cities, and the Armada has rebuilt every city in America. It looks like these cities are just like the Pre-War ones, with huge skyscrapers and Civilians walking through the streets. When you look at the people there, they have a huge look of sadness and trauma on their faces." and Dash says "So, in short, the Armada has rebuilt the destroyed cities, and it looks mostly normal?" and Clementine tells him "Yeah. Accept there's Armada Blimps and Warships above the city, public executions of Coalition Members and Ozone has an iron grip on the world." as the Bullet Train starts, moving towards San Francisco. A few minutes of sitting in the Passenger Room, Clementine says "Dash, you should get some sleep. I know that you can stay awake longer than me, because you're a Superhuman, but you should really get some rest." and Dash tells her "Yeah, you're right. I am really tired. What about you?" and Clementine says "I'm gonna look around, listen in on Armada Troops. Maybe we can get some information on what the Reality Terrain is." and she puts a Frequency Scanner on the wall of the room, which relays a Signal and starts extracting data from Computers and Cellphones on the Bullet Train. Dash then says "Hey, Clementine! Don't blow our cover out there. Good luck." and Clementine starts to Hack into the Devices aboard the Train, such as Cellphones and Laptops. After several minutes, she compiles all the Data and finds a File known as 'Project Armageddon'. She then looks at it and sees Blueprints for the RTD, and a video of Ozone and Scarecrow discussing it, and Ozone says "Okay, we hit the Original Reality in 7 days. Once we get the Invasion Force together, we can take it and lure the rest of the Multiverse into a war!" as the video shuts off, and Clementine takes a break from looking over the files. Just as Clementine stops the Hacking Device, Dash is heard saying "You're getting better. At Hacking, I mean." and Clementine tells him "Yeah, well... Tomorrow's a big day for the Coalition. We should both get some rest." and the two stay in the Room, and Dash asks "Clem? Remember when we are in that Outpost in Savannah, and the Armada came to attack?" and Clementine says "Yeah, I remember. Gunships, bullets, missiles explosions... And you saved me." and Dash tells her "Oh, yeah. You were surrounded by those Goliath MECHs, but I zoomed in and gunned them all down." and Clementine responds "Yeah, you did. I never thanked you properly, though." and Dash answers "Oh, you have. You're alive, and that's all the thanks I need." as he starts to fall asleep. Clementine then looks at Dash, who is sleeping and slouched on the wall by his back next to her, puts her hand on Dash's hand and she says "Thank you, Dash. For everything." as she kisses him on the cheek. 8 hours later, Clementine wakes up after hearing the PA announce "Arriving in Metroville, Georgia. Holding for 3 hours, then continuing to Atlanta. All passengers stopping in this area must exit the Bullet Train immediately. Please keep hold of Identification Cards". Clementine then looks to her right and sees Dash still sleeping, and he is leaning his head on Clementine's shoulder. Clementine then shakes him away and says "Get up, sleepyhead! We need to go." as Dash wakes up, before saying "Clem, are we there yet?" and Clementine responds "Why do you think I'm waking you up?" as the two get up and load their Glock 17 Pistols, before holstering them and going into a Ventilation Shaft, and then sneaking off the Bullet Train. The two then manage to get past the Security Guards, and they holster their Weapons, and Clementine says "Okay, our contact says he would meet us in the middle of the City, near the old 45th Street. Let's go, we'll take the roofs!" as she and Dash climb the Buildings and get to the roofs, running across the roofs and freerunning towards the middle of the City to meet their contact. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox One Games